Animal Cruelty
by RelaxedReady
Summary: Nominated for Best Dark Fiction in 2018 TMNT Reader's Choice Awards * NOT an animal torture fic * Leo and Raph get into some trouble at the park. The kind of trouble that changes you forever. Two girls are missing in NYC and the Clan is responsible. * Leonardo/DArk LeO * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo *
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Raphael's favorite two AM brooding spot. A nice, quiet pond, in the heart of Central Park. The stone bridge there had been under construction since the Mets made the playoffs. Most of the structure was covered in plastic sheeting, and after straightening a 'Do Not Enter' sign, Raphael strolled to the middle of the bridge where it was clear. Looking down at the water, he imagined what it would feel like to be a normal New Yorker.

"Knew I'd find you here." Leo sauntered up and rested his elbow on the concrete slab that served as the side of the bridge.

Raphael didn't move, pretending his older brother hadn't just spooked the hell out of him again. "Stop looking for me."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He made sure the world wasn't ending.

Leo pulled his friggin' mask down and gazed into the darkness. "I started out on the wrong foot. I knew you wanted to be alone. I just. I wanted." He hung his head. "Sorry."

Raphael chewed his toothpick. After the suspense killed him, he asked coolly, "So, what's up?"

Leo rubbed his scalp. "All our lives we've trained to fight. To win. And now that The Shredder is gone, I miss the action."

"And, this is a bad thing?" Raphael knew that itch all too well.

"A ninja who chooses their own fights dishonors their Master. And, Dad doesn't want us doing anything now. Anything."

"Sometimes you gotta scratch a few bad guys."

"We're not vigilantes! There are rules!"

"Take a night off from being a ninja-saint, alright? Let's have some fun."

"What?" Leo looked hilarious when he was stumped. "You want me to hang out with you?"

Raph pulled his mask down, too. "Bro, if you're Down-To-Fight? I would be honored."

Fearless gave a rare 100-watt smile. "Lead the way."

Raphael cracked his knuckles. "I know exactly where I'm taking ya." He hadn't been back to the Purple Dragon's territory in months. He was pumped. Some tore up plastic sheeting snapped in the wind.

There was laughter. Approaching. Leo seethed. "10 o'clock!"

Raph swiveled his neck. The toothpick fell from his lips. "Holy shit. Girls."

Peering around, the ninjas took coverage behind a Port-O-John. The females' voices got louder and clearer.

One of the teenage girls kicked something over to a blond. "Think fast!"

The blond squealed and stopped the object. "Ew, gross, some blood got on my shoe!" Digging in her pocket. "l'm bored with this thing."

Raph shook off the crazy which ran up and down his spine. "This ain't right."

Leo's breath shallow. "That is not a ball."

The blond turned over a dome shaped object and spun it around. The shell scraped and skittered on the gravel pathway.

"Is it dead yet?" The other girl adjusted her baseball hat.

"Let's find out." The blond clicked her lighter, and the flare demonized her face in the darkness.

Clenching his fists, Leo asked, "What would you do if they were a couple of guys?"

"If they was guys? I'd be breaking bones already." Sure, Raph had bounced a few bad guys down an alley or two, but girls? They were his weakness. Fucking-hell! A turtle was about to be set on fire!

"We shouldn't discriminate." Leo didn't make jokes.

Raph couldn't believe it. "You're right." Fearless had shown him the way. "I'll take Hat-girl."

Leonardo nodded at his target. "The Blond is mine."

The Blond crouched on one knee. The flame approached the reptile. Her face jerked up when the nearby lamplight went out with a pop of shattering glass. The distraction.

Pitch Black. The girls yelled out, asking who was out there. This was already creeping Raphael out. The turtles circled the humans in silence. They were so deep in the park they couldn't hear the City at all. And the City couldn't hear them.

"We should go." Hat-girl backed right into Raph's plastron. He gave her a big hug. When she screamed into the palm of his hand it didn't seem right, but just like Leo said, being a chick don't give her a free-pass.

The Blond sprang up from crouched over the bloody turtle and got sucked into Leo's shadow. He mirrored Raphael, covering the girl's mouth. Both girls' screams were muffled as they struggled. Leo looked way too at ease holding fast to his captive. Almost like he was counting.

His brother wouldn't meet Raph's pained gaze. When both girls quieted and their moans turned to whimpers, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Leo. I don't think-"

A below-zero stare made Raph's tongue stick to the top of his mouth. Fearless growled. "Come closer Raph, let them see us."

Raph and Hat-girl didn't move.

Leo was serious about breaking the rules and shuffled The Blond forward. The girl had been keeping it together pretty good, then she focused on Raph's face. Her tears ran over his brother's fingers, still dampening her cries.

Raph's girl made him feel ill. She was a twig, shaking in his arms. He smelled urine. "We should just call the cops." Her baseball hat turned towards Leonardo, and she stopped breathing. Listening.

"What? So, they get community service for murder?" Leo whispered something in The Blond's ear. The girl nodded. Leo removed his hand from her mouth.

Raphael restrained Hat-girl against her will. His stomach churned. His head pounded. He wished he didn't notice a tiny tattoo when he whispered to her ear. "We just gonna ask you some questions." He almost said, 'don't worry'. What a mind-fuck. He focused on the turtle, belly up, dead eyes seeping blood and puss.

Released back to back, the girls locked elbows and comforted each other. Were they sisters? Did he care?

Leo raised both swords from his holster. The steel rang. He inspected the razor-sharp edges at his own pace.

Trapped between him and his brother, the girls went silent

Hat-girl looked for escape with frightened-as-fuck eyes, trying not to look Raph in the face.

Leo asked The Blond, "Do you know who we are?"

She sniffled and shook her head.

"That little guy's big brother." Leonardo thrust a finger at the nearly decapitated turtle.

"This. This can't be happening." Hat-girl squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, God!"

Raph was failing. "Wait! What if they found him like that?"

Leo snorted at The Blond. "She's guilty as hell."

"But we _did_ find the thing like that!" Hat-girl elbowed her friend's back.

"Who has the knife?" Leo's question caused the crickets to come out.

Hat-girl clutched at her back pocket and there was no hiding the oh-shit look on her face.

The Blond told Leo. "If we had a knife we woulda used it already."

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you, let us go."

Now both Leo's katana crisscrossed in front of her neck, ready to scissor off her head.

Raph choked on his breath. "Jesus, Leo, what are you doin'?"

"Thinking about the satisfaction I would get from removing this animal's head."

"I think she's learned her lesson."

"Maybe you want to write them a ticket?" Leo's hands didn't shake at all. The freshly sharpened katana blades scraped a bead of sweat off The Blond's neck. He told her, "You chopped off our brother's head! You owe us blood."

"No! Please don't kill me!" The Blond squealed.

A switchblade sunk deep inside Raphael's left eye socket. Turns out, Hat-girl did have a knife in her back pocket and he was an idiot. Reacting without thinking, he cold-cocked her and she went flying backwards. Pushed, Hat-girl plowed into her friend's back, surging The Blond into Leo's katana.

Everything was red. The blood fountained into Raphael's mouth. He fought off the panic and the pain, heard two bodies hit the earth, some gurgling noises, and low moaning. "Leo!"

"You're okay! Don't touch it!" Leonardo helped his brother to sit.

"What happened?"

Hands shaking, Leo bandaged his brother. Finally, he admitted, "The Blond is dead."

"Da'fuck are we gonna do?" Raph asked with the knife skewering his face.

"I don't know."

...

To Be Continued! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you see at all?"

Please say yes. Leonardo pushed the image of a tar-like gel, oozing out his brother's eye socket, into the back of his shell. He tucked that memory next to _the other one_. The one he wasn't going to think about right now. Nope.

"Fuck, it hurts." Raph blinked his good eye. "But, I can see."

Relief shuddered into Leonardo's lungs, as he cleaned the trails of red streaking down his brother's cheek. That knife jutted out of one shitty bandage job. At least the gauze secured and covered the wound, along with Raph's mask, a bandanna, and a little luck.

"Okay." Now, they had to get away with murder. "Hat-girl is passed out." Not with The Blond. "With The Body." Saying it aloud was the first step.

"Where?" Raph tracked his brother's finger, pointing to the pile of two girls. "Fuck."

"Can you walk?"

"Think so."

"We gotta move." Leo helped his brother to stand. "Grab some of that plastic sheeting."

Someone calls in a missing teenager; the cops roll their eyes and take a report. But, if a little white girl surfaces with her throat slit, forget about it, everyone Leo loves is DEAD. Forensics will flush them out. The cops will hunt them down. Shit! What if Hothead says no?

"Okay." Raph tightrope-walked towards the bridge. There was no hope for the bloody mush that used to be his eyeball. He would never be whole again. The ghostly sheets crackled in the wind.

The Body lay face down.

Hat-girl was on top. Unconscious, no thanks to God.

Leonardo grabbed her ankles.

His eyes roamed up the girl's shredded black jeans. Dragging her over the grass made her t-shirt ride up. He couldn't help himself. She had an outie.

The girl's cheek had ballooned out like crazy and there was a remarkable amount of blood drying on her chin and neck. Where was that hat? Why didn't Raphael just kill the girl? Two bodies would be easier to move.

That cold thought spilled pins and needles down Leo's spine.

Her heels thud on the earth.

His brother, preoccupied with a turtle-killing knife in his eye, wouldn't know. Nobody would know. Leonardo mounted Hat-girl. He pressed his bloody katana to the girl's jugular, remembering what Sensei had taught him.

Ninja never take prisoners.

This wouldn't be an accident, but an execution. Disturbingly easy. For a killer.

Had tonight already defined Leonardo?

Leonardo stood and _shlinked_ his katana away. A swift death was too kind. One not fitting for this rotten human. He looked over his shell. Raphael struggled with some plastic sheeting. Leo turned back.

One of Hat-girl's eyes, the iris, had a ragged, scarlet ring around it. Leo flinched. Her jacked-up gaze led to his plastron, where a red sash of arterial spray coated his chest.

The blood. Splattering. It had been so warm.

He locked eyes with the girl.

Testing her jaw, she whimpered, one of her pearly-whites had been knocked out. The fang one. At least he didn't have to tell her to be quiet, after a solid hit from Raphael, she should be glad her chin was still attached. Leonardo knew that pain.

He buried all his sympathy. "Sit up."

She put on a good act, moaning and groaning.

"Take off your jacket." The innocent question had an astonishing effect on her. And, him.

Hat-girl blubbered and clutched her sleeves. "Why?"

A perverted thrill steamed through his body. Squatting, Leonardo got in her puffy face.

"Take it off."

"Please don't." The girl sucked up the tears while her trembling hands unzipped the cotton garment. "Please don't hurt me."

That's probably what the turtle was thinking.

Leo snatched the jacket.

The way she cowered, hugging her knees, helped extinguish some of the blazing-hot pressure building in his veins.

"Lay down on your belly."

Her split lip quivered. She hesitated, no doubt considering the ramifications of crab-walking away to escape.

"Belly. Down."

Nose in the dirt, the girl shuddered. Good. He didn't want her to see this and scream.

One fluid slice is all it took. He forced his blade into the back of the jacket, sheering the cheap clothing into two-halves.

From the ground, she awkwardly rolled to one side. The girl's eyes widened at the cut-up jacket. Maybe she was shitting her pants, now. He practically heard her thoughts. _What the fuck is he gonna do now?_

"Up."

She pushed up to a seated position.

"All the way."

Her eyes snapped up to his then immediately averted. She blinked rapidly, coming to crouch. The girl waited for an opportunity and found none. It was too late. She stood before Leo.

He kindly held up one half-jacket. "Get the sleeve over your eyes."

Shaking, the girl's hands hooded her tender, bloody face. Now, just like his brother, she was blind.

"Turn around."

Leonardo dared not think about what he had done, it was time to just do. For the Clan. His Master expected nothing less.

"Hands behind your back"

A blue band cinched around the prisoner's wrists. Tight. Digging into flesh. It pained him more than her.

Raphael was almost done gathering the sheeting, so Leo almost enjoyed shoving her down. She collapsed to the ground, falling back without the luxury of free hands. The sleeve muzzled her yelp.

"Roll over and kick off your shoes."

He collared her tiny little ankles, stuffing them through the other sleeve. It just about worked. Certainly, slow her down. Eyes, wrists, ankles. Check.

He crawled on hands and knees over top her shivering body. Leo didn't crush her completely when he whispered into wherever her ear was under that stupid jacket. "Don't move."

What was he forgetting?

"The hell are you doing?" Raph had the Body 'bag'. The judgement shined from his one-eyed stare, finding Leo straddling the girl and breathing down her neck.

"Waiting." Leonardo dismounted her in a hurry, angered more by the hot, tightness in his gut. "She's secure. You can watch her, now." The scornful order seemed to drive the knife deeper into his brother's head.

The crinkling plastic sheeting flopped on the grass. "Here." Raphael stiffened. "Jesus, Leo!"

What? Blind. Bound. Breathing. The prisoner wormed around on the ground for the turtles. Planning something.

Leo closed a fist. "Five minutes and we'll be outta here. You're doing great-"

Raph put up his hands. "Don't."

"Fine." Leo whispered in his brother's earhole. "Sharpen you sai or some bullshit."

"What?" The word rumbled out of Raphael's chest.

Explaining through his teeth, Leonardo lost patience. "The noise. It will intimidate her."

Hothead slammed his leader into reverse. "You don't think she's scared enough?"

Leo back-peddled knowing that I-outweigh-you look. Shit! Did that knife just move? A glob of blood shoved its way through the bandage. "Raph, please, your eye!"

"Fuck!" Raph doubled over, grunting through the pain.

Patting the Champ's shell, Leo leaned in closer. "You won't let her go, right?"

"Fuck you!" His brother seethed.

Nodding one time, Leo grabbed the plastic sheeting. "Five minutes."

The body's arms and legs were a mess of odd angles. There was so much blood, the saturated ground sucked on his boots. And, the hair. A spider fought its way out the stringy cage of golden tresses.

Leonardo had never had acrophobia this close to the ground before. Don't. Look. Down. He floated the bedsheet-sized tarp down flat, next to the body. Chin straining to the black sky, he flipped the lump until he heard it crunch on top the sheeting. Folding the edge over the deceased, Leo squat-walked, rolling the weight over and over and over. Until there was nothing left.

A turtle was the last thing she ever saw.

 _Stop!_

He sprang up and put his hands on his knees. Looking down at the bale of sheeting, Leo's vision blurred. Only her hair feathered out of the top. _Tap-tap-tap._ His tears struck the plastic. He turned away.

Raphael wasn't even facing the prisoner!

Cursing and setting his jaw, Leonardo scooped up the body. He helped his brother balance the dead weight over shoulder and shell.

Raph asked, "You got her?"

"Yeah." Leo stared at the one twitching in the breeze, tied up in the park. "I'll get Donnie to bring some zip-ties."

"What?"

"He can meet us at the old Lair."

"The old one?"

"You don't take this kind of trash home." Circling the seated prisoner, Leo hooked her waist. She jerked up off the ground with the sleeve-hood smothering the crying. Suspended at his side, her body thrashed but quickly tired. The ragdoll gave up, draping over his forearm. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Raph, you still with me?"

Leo called, lugging the body through a crumbling breakfast nook. Just like everywhere in the old lair, the kitchen was a creepy, dark mess of concrete. His trusty flashlight spotted some busted appliances. The Frigidaire had survived.

"Yeah…" Raphael answered from the next disaster area, in what remained of the central living room. After finding some emergency supplies in the bathroom, Leo had left Raphael to guard their captive by candlelight.

The whole trip underground the prisoner had listened. Gathered information. Her ass was definitely planning something.

It was hard to hustle with the weight of a dead body on your shell. Leo put the flashlight down. Bracing the plastic wrapped body over shoulder with one hand, he gutted the fridge with the other. The moldy shelves clattered to the floor.

Rigor hadn't set in yet, whenever that happened, so he tipped the fridge on its back and squished the body inside as respectfully as possible.

His first girl. He imagined rifling through the pockets of her skin-tight jeans. Was she old enough to drive? Leonardo slammed the sewer-coffin.

"Raph?"

No answer.

Leo's boots crunched over rubble as he stumbled back to the central room. The candlelight flickered over some creepy Halloween prop, but it was just the good prisoner hooded and sitting on her heels.

Raph's pulse was a bitch to find. He had passed out leaning against the charred pizza box couch. What if the champ had fallen forward? Shit!

Leo hadn't thought of that. He needed to tighten his mask, but his hands froze in the air. Missing. The air blew through his lips.

The girl bristled.

Leonardo rubbed his brow raw. Raphael needed a miracle. Whatshername probably wanted medical attention. Bleaching the scene was a must. And, Dad.

Master never took insubordination lightly. It was a good day when Splinter offered a choice, like, a proper whipping versus some well-earned torture in the Hashi. Leonardo's jagged scars burned as his mind boiled it all down. Forget being gunned down in a hostage negotiation, or his shell ripped off on some examination table, Sensei gonna kill him.

Leonardo dug out his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Donatello fucking loved to dream, but what do you do when the sleeping part is a real snooze? An invention, of course! His patented goggles detected REM eye movements, then simply emitted little red flashes onto his eyelids. Not enough to wake him up, but after two months of nightly practice, his brain finally noticed the lights. His subconscious rejoiced. "You're dreaming! Sweet freedom!"

His WIP watch-phone vibrated like mad. Don punched the googles off his face. "G'ah!" Coming to terms with a rude two am awakening, he answered, "I was trying to REM, Leo."

His brother sounded like a mortician. "Raphael had an accident."

This was not a dream. Don swung his legs out of bed. "What? Is he okay?"

Now, Leo sounded like a mortician reading the obituaries. "No. We're at the old place. He's unconscious."

Donatello put his glasses on to hear better and yanked on the closest pair of pants. "What the fuck happened?" He fastened his fly.

"Don't tell Dad. Tell Mikey to bring zip-ties." Click.

Fuckin-click! "Fucking zip-ties?" Don tapped his wrist-phone. "Call fucking Leo." Straight to VM. "Fucker! Call Mike."

His brother had been deep asleep and said through a yawn. "Yo. Ja-mean to call me?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You alright, Mikey?" Don splashed through the sewer and made fucking haste with his brother. They had opted for a run-and-slide route towards their old digs.

"It's a 'no' for me, Don." Michelangelo jogged backwards. He raised a can of OC. "Here's to: Leo got in a good combo, and it was lights-out for the ringer."

Best case scenario equals Fearless winning the fight. Donnie jerked his thumb down a backwash tunnel. "We'll be there in twenty as long as a-hundred-and-eighth is flooded."

Mikey hopped over a dead rat. "What do you think happened? I mean, those ties can't be for lil Raphie."

Donnie's brain refused to conjure up any _whackadoo_ worst case scenario. "I can't wrap my head around it." The old rip-a-zip game got annoying for Red after a baker's dozen bound his wrists.

"Maybe Mr. Fung Shui saw some wires that needed organizing." Michelangelo had a knack for making his brother snort-laugh at the strangest of times.

Pulling his shit together, Don agreed and picked up the pace. "Race you to the one-oh-eight."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Leonardo was on top of this situation and not forgetting anything. He stopped pacing. The body? Secure. The prisoner? For the most part. Raph? Kinda stable? Leonardo's thoughts racked against his brain.

His brothers were on the way. Leo pictured Donnie bursting in wearing a doctor's coat and enunciating, "Where's the victim?" Then imaginary Mikey appeared tapping the side of his head, reminding Leo, "La tortuga, bro."

Leo smacked his bonehead. How long until he completely lost it? The poor, mangled turtle! Left behind!

The room spun. The candlelight bounced off the hooded prisoner. Raph's body. His brother's chest. Rising and falling. Rising and falling.

It was quiet.

Leonardo needed his mask to hold it together.

"You."

The prisoner cocked her sleeve-hooded head.

"I'm gonna undo your wrists." Leo squatted behind the shivering girl. He rescued his mask grimacing at the angry, red indentations on her wrists. "You can take the hood off if you-" Want to? "-take the hood off."

Blue stained with dirt and blood, the mask ran through Leo's fingers. If he was being honest, it was a different color altogether. He cinched a dark knot behind his head.

The girl's hands worked to remove her head-sleeve. Bloody mouth. Sweaty face. That jacked up eye. She topped it all off with one crazy, matted ponytail. After a lot of blinking, the prisoner spotted him in the low light

She came out swinging. "Where's Gina?"

The question sank into his gut and shredded his organs. To save the clan, this turtle had to convince her he was a cold-blooded killer. One she could not cross. Pretend you're someone else, or some bullshit. Dark Leo.

She asked for it. Just like "Gina".

Leo didn't recognize his voice. "In the fridge."

The prisoner digested the info almost like swallowing a shard of glass. Monster-sized tears poured out. Hyperventilating. "You killed her." The teen rocked and comforted her body. Repeating. "You really killed her. You really killed her."

Tonight, this human had tortured and killed one turtle then permanently disabled another. But, something told Leo, after one look at her tooth and tears, Mikey would rocket-board the damsel to Bellevue.

There was nowhere in the bombed-out Lair to kennel the prisoner. Not even a closet to stuff her in. Wait. But, if she stayed quiet and still, the rubble and ruin offered plenty of hiding spots.

All he had to do was play to her fears. Remember how she reacted about taking the jacket off? Dark Leo's idea tasted like bile.

Leo rationalized it down his throat. Painless? Yes. Guaranteed surrender? Absolutely. Just this once?

After she submitted he'd hide her under that old rug, there. Then he'd be free to guard the lump, while Don and Mikey panicked over Raph and looked to their alpha for guidance.

The prisoner snapped-to as Leo strode over with heavy footfalls. Bending down, he whipped off the ankle sleeve and pulled her to stand.

"What are you doing?" Her face was priceless.

Besides committing to a dark role for the survival of the Clan?

"Open your mouth." See? Working already. The girl clammed up and stared at the floor. She squirmed as his thumbs kneaded into her bony shoulders. "Or, I'll do it for you."

It's a good thing he didn't enjoy toying with the prisoner. The tantalizingly slow way she hinged her jaw open. The way those eyes batted at him. Teasing him. She wanted to see what was coming.

His aim was perfect.

The gob of spit clogged the back of her throat. Her ass bounced on the concrete. Bubbly fluid ran down the girl's chin as she gurgling and fought for air.

Dark Leo wanted on top again so he planked over her quivering body. Everything was under control.

"Are you listening?" Leo made sure by thrusting a knee into her inner thigh.

The girl's choking gasp filled his belly with an alarming heat. Just a little while longer. She nodded with her eyes closed.

"From now on, you keep your mouth shut." He menaced her space until she cracked open her crazy eye. "Or, I'll put something else in there."

The turtle killer leaked out two tears of despair. Dark Leo nodded. She wouldn't make a peep. Leonardo was really good at intimidating people.

xxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing said 'class' quite like a neck tattoo. Gross. Muscles straining, the girl showed him a sloppy, dime-sized marijuana leaf below her ear.

Leonardo peeled his body off hers and stood. "Get up, _Maryjane_."

She flashed him some attitude. That spirit wasn't broken. _Nope_. Standing and fixing her shirt, she quickly reined it in. Look at that muffin top, with those jeans, it was marshmallow on two skewers.

 _Someone has a sweet-tooth._

Maryjane is disgusting.

 _Have you even tried her yet?_

"Wait. Turn around." The shadows licked up her well-fed curves.

 _Hot damn, Leo, that feels swell._

He combated his shameful excitement by picturing her butchering the turtle. The grunt of effort required for a cheap knife to split bone. His little brethren's dying scream. Fading. Listening to laughter with his feet peddling in the air.

Now. Under the streets and through the sewers, her ass had no escape.

The candle flickered and waned.

An outline of a phone in her back pocket thrust guilt back in the driver's seat. Your every mistake, his Dad always said, kills this family. Leo had forgotten the pat-down! _Fix this shit, or else!_ Internal threats weren't unusual for Leo, and he felt the calm, shadowy voice in his head was keeping him sane. Everything got fuzzier.

The candle burned out.

Maryjane cried out in the void.

"Shit!" Leo slapped an empty flashlight holster. "SHIT!" _In the fucking kitchen!_ He scrambled for his phone.

When the device came to life, the phone-light shined on her socked feet. Not facing him. No shoes and no way out. Her timid frame, other than bracing for impact, had remained in the same spot.

 _Ding-ding!_ She cocked her head at the noise.

Over and over, persistent text message alerts sounded from Leo's phone; each time the ding got louder. And, sharper. _Ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding, ding-ding._

 _I should be in charge._ It's cool! M and D were coming. Raphael snored. Dad was clueless.

"Your phone, please." See? He defended himself. Said it so nicely she barely flinched. _She's stalling!_ The girl fished a tic tac box out her front pocket first.

"Drop it." The tic tac box crackled away. "Your phone! In the back."

When her palms dipped inside the back pockets a bead of sweat sizzled down his neck. She pulled out a pack of Camels. Leo's mask tightened.

 _If you'd like to make a call, please hang up, and try again._

His ear-slits throbbed. In this city, homeless people had Bluetooth devices! Maryjane clutched the cancer sticks like it was the last thing she would ever do. Leo's arm _hook-snatched_ her doughy waist and molded the girl into his plastron.

"What happened to your phone?" She vibrated against her master while making weak, little engine noises. His lips grazed the ink on her sweaty neck. "Speak."

"I don't have one. _Leo_."

The world tilted.

A sharp, hollow _thunk_ rang in his head. He let her go. The only light in the room fell from his grip and smacked on the concrete.

 _I gotta hang up._ Relax, Leo, I'm already at the wheel.

"That's not my name." Dark was free to yank a messy tangle of ponytail. She croaked up a low, shivering gasp when he reeled her back into his plastron. Throat bent.

 _It won't be my fault?_ Nope, not even when she takes a real dose of punishment later. _What?!_ Dark promised to gag her like a real gentleman, he understood how Leo felt, about her tooth and all. _Wait. What's going on?_ Gotta run, the kids will be here soon! Click!

"Beg." He puffed in her ear, tightening his ponytail grip until a squeal escaped. One minute. That's all he needed to rearrange her head for the better. "Beg for your life."

She was a little slow and hesitant, but Maryjane's swollen tongue caught on eventually. "Please. I don't wanna die!" Unpracticed. Good thing someone had been paying attention to Sensei all these years.

He pulled Maryjane's ponytail straight up. Get a load of those eyes, so desperate and wet. Dangling, her feet shuffled and kicked around a bit. _What are you doing?_ Besides enjoying a private dance?

Dark reached back for a katana. _Hey!_ He echoed Splinter's words as the razor edge scraped over tender flesh. "Try harder!"

"Ohgod, I'm sorry!" Fuck, Dark wanted to taste her scream. "Please let me go." There was very little playtime left. "I won't say anything!"

 _No! This is all wrong!_ Shut up, Leo, or she gets way more than a trim.

"Last chance. Where's your phone?"

She screamed her guts out. "I don't know! Shit! I don't fucking know!"

One crunching slice later, dislodged from her ponytail, Maryjane crumbled to the floor. Hair never rots. You can keep it forever.

"I hate it when I lose mine." He fondled the thick bundle of locks, imagining blood trickling out the Frigidaire. This clan had real problems; who gives a fuck if some teenager lost a phone?

She watched him stroke his steel with her ponytail, up and down, putting greasy hair to good use. He had never seen anger, pain, and confusion play so well together on someone's face.

 _Ding-ding!_

Together, their eyes found his glowing phone within Maryjane's reach. Bitch had spirit, alright.

With an underestimated quickness, she grabbed the device and scrambled over to Raphael's comatose body. Her hand hovered over the knife in his face. Ready to strike. _It's over!_ It will be if you do not shut up and let me handle this!

His voice sounded like the monster under Leo's bed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Drop the sword!" She had no more tears left.

"Can't I just tuck her in?" Good and tight. He slowly sheathed his katana and edged inches towards his untamed target.

"Stop! I'll do it!"

He liked a woman with confidence. Her grip poised head-pounding close to the switchblade handle. _Stand down!_ _Our brother's life is at stake!_

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Using an 'I heart NYC' button, Dark's sober fingers attached the stringy trophy to his chest strap.

"Fuck you!" She barked.

"Easy, girl. You don't really wanna wake him, do you?" A dark-horned bull was about to charge deep into red, if baby didn't get knocked out, he'd stuff this hair in her pizza-hole and throw her in a corner. _You're insane!_ We're just getting started.

 _Ding-ding!_

Dark pounced, crashing into the egg-shaped girl, and they slammed into a chunk of cement. She mumbled some bullshit then her head lulled to the side. He missed her already. His snout closed in. Maryjane's breath was terrible. Feathering his lips over her bloody cracked mouth hit him right below the belt. She moaned. _Oh, fuck._ You like that, Leo?

Dark smirked and enjoyed the silence in his head.

"Leo! Raph?" Michelangelo's concern echoed around the chamber, along with heavy footfalls.

The black-banded leader was done hiding from his brothers. "Over here!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, cant wait to update!


	5. Chapter 5

Worthless and dirty, banged up and bloody, Maryjane blended in quite well with the trash piled up around the concrete slab. Dark got close enough to rub his scent on her, if he wanted to. "My brothers are gonna love you." Nothing. "I'll only let them take one eye." Girlfriend was out cold.

Turning around, Dark admitted he had always fantasized about planting evidence. The bundle of hair arced away, sailing through the void towards Raphael's body.

A flare warmed the room in a haze of volcanic light. Curly and Larry skidded to a stop when they happened on Raphael's body.

"Raph!" Michelangelo dropped and hovered over the giant toothpick in the bloody bandage. "Can you hear me?"

Rigid, quaking mad, Donatello was about to go Mount Vesuvius. "Accident, my ass! Fuck! How am I supposed to fix this?"

Anything you want to share with the class, Leonardo? Dark got a busy signal in his head.

"Hey! His pulse is steady!" Michelangelo halted the eruption. His eyes then narrowed at the ponytail, which he probably hoped was a rat.

"Fucking surgery!" The doctor whipped out a strip of gauze with a soft, thick snap and went to his patient's side **.**

"I'll talk at Leo." The kid swore at Donatello for the first time. "I swear I'll help you." Their gaze cemented a bridge over Raphael's body.

Don tuned-in to the knife and bandage.

Michelangelo made a beeline.

Dark muscled out two monster tears. With arms spread wide, he welcomed the younger turtle. "Shit, I'm sorry. I need your help bad." The brother fell right into the rare embrace. Nice and easy, little fella. "Do you see her, Mikey?"

Michelangelo most likely had a hard time focusing in the crackling, red light. Or, his mouth had fallen off his face. At any rate, the kid's shell did not rocket off into space, he simply had the same look in his eye as when he couldn't save that poor little pussycat from the taxi. Splat. Hugging himself. Keeping his guts inside. "Of course, I do! Are _you_ okay? Is she-?"

Dark popped the question. "Got those zip-ties?"

"What in blue blazes is going on over there?!" Donatello's irritation spiked.

Michelangelo sounded eerily like a father for the first time. "It's a girl, Donnie. A girl." The plastic restraints were quietly lifted from the master of pick-pockets.

"A g'g-g'g-fuck! Girl?" Donatello hadn't stuttered in years. He hung his head, seeing something. "What the-?" The shaky dentist tweezed out Maryjane's tooth from a scute.

"She's alive." Dark quivered his voice for good measure. "Raph wasn't Raph when I found them. Fuck. He was inside her. And, the knife, the knife came outta nowhere."

The words punched Michelangelo just right. Dude fell and scooted back, stuck on repeat. "No-no-no-no-no!"

Looks like we have time for a memory. All the brothers had suffered through Splinter's one and only sexual education class last year. Michelangelo had eaten chips constantly to curb any laughter - it almost worked. He had ran out, released his inner hyena, and the infectious laughter spread to all but Master. In true form, Sensei had sobered everyone up by illustrating the punishment for intercourse. He threw the kid's _Pringles_ can in the air, and sliced the shaft in two.

Plenty of different loopholes to s-e-x that won't get a brother emasculated.

Now, Dark projected to the audience in a wonderfully traumatized, Leo voice. "We can't tell Dad." Disconnecting, he pictured a jingle bell locking around Maryjane's chubby neck. 'Bad girl gets a powerful lesson' had a nice ring to it.

"Leo?" Miraculously back on his own two feet, the youngest offered a bottle of water. "Are you okay?"

Glassy eyed and fixed in place, Dark felt taxidermic. He took that water bottle. "I don't know what I am."

Donatello blurted. "I thought you'd stabbed Raph, I'm an idiot!"

"No. You're my brother." Dark had 'the other woman' to tend to in the fridge. Donatello's gears got switched with a well-crafted look. The new leader asked, "Is Raphael stable enough to move?"

Donatello didn't even try to hide the emotion springing up behind his glasses. His mouth had a shaky start. "No. I d-d-do NOT want to move him. I need supplies. Shit. I need an operating room."

"I'll take the girl to hospital and get what you need." There. Everyone's dick can relax.

"No." Flickering light scorched the youngest's band of linen.

Voices overlapping, Dark and Donatello both had hair-triggers. "What?!"

Didn't faze Michelangelo. Look who's a big boy **.** "I'll get what you need. Text me a list, Don." What was that deeper tone? "Don't worry, Leo, I got your shell, you just make sure she's safe." Oh, yeah, blood orange.

"I trust you." Why not? Leo's looser-half lived right on the edge of sanity. And, Gina. She would wait for him.

Wow. _Still_ not chiming in, Leonardo? Guess you're busy fighting demons.

Hand-to-God, bottled up in the The Shadow was no vacation.

To.

Be.

Continued!

Thank you for reading, it means so much to me! I hope you liked xoxo Rr


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael had never been to Kansas, but it probably looked like this. Dafuq? He sat at a bus stop on a country road, nothing in miles in either direction. The wind swirled the dust. Some mean-ass clouds circled around a washed-out yellow sky. He rubbed his eyes. No stabbing pain and no knife; and yanno what, it was a nice change.

An old-timey radio appeared on his bench. Why not? He flicked the switch and heard static. Then, a voice came through.

His brother, Don, cursed all the fuckin' time because it was medically necessary, however, Raph ain't never heard Truly Mad before.

"'Text me a list.'! Text me a fucking list? How 'bout? A fucking time machine! Got one of those handy?"

Michelangelo talked through one hella runny snout. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

The pause said the doc didn't want to commit, then Donatello rattled the speaker. "Leonardo, you shudda told me!"

What the fuck? Raphael remembered watching the prisoner, then boom. Bus stop. Somehow, this was a _real_ hallucination.

Mike was panicking. "Tell me what to get, Don!"

"He's in shock!"

Raphael shouted at the fucked-up broadcast. "Shit! I'm dyin'!"

Leonardo sounded like he needed a hug. "I'm sorry. I was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew."

Raph scratched his earhole. He'd done everything to save Leo's ass including takin' a fucking knife to the face, moving a dead body, and kidnapping. Shit suddenly didn't smell right, and Raphael did not believe for one second, Don and Mike would be like, 'Nah, next time, Fearless.'.

Mikey wasn't giving up. "No. It's not too late!" Then, a eureka-gasp. Something had dawned on the fourth son. "An ambulance!"

Most the crazy ideas that leaked outta Michelangelo's noggin warranted a sarcastic, knee-jerk response, but Donatello was the voice of reverence. "Fuck, yes! Bring 'the list' to us!"

"What about cops?" Leonardo asked.

Don's bedside manner had improved. "Trust me. They won't. Just go to The Alley, and, listen. Don't come back without fluids and an IV. And, a stretcher. And, everything else."

"You'll get it." Then, Mikey's words slowly buckled under some unknown weight. "So, I guess we're going? Leo. You can carry her, right?"

Fearless sounded flatter than dumpster beer. "Yea, but, gonna have to wake her first. Tell her she's safe and we're takin' her to hospital."

Matter-of-fact-Mikey showed up. "Bro, she is gonna be freaked out. You know that, right?"

Raphael did not like the sound of this at all. The dread knotted up his belly. One foot bounced, jiggling away the nerves. What was everybody dancing around? The girl had been alive and not kicking when he had gone under.

Leo's voice was as smooth as snake-oil. "It's okay, kid, you go 'head, I'm right behind you."

"I trust you. Don't worry, Don!" Michelangelo ran away and his footsteps faded.

Ain't never heard such a light tone and callous-as-fuck chuckle from Leo before. "Maybe she won't freak out?"

Don wasn't playing. "I get it. Seeing what you saw was fucking shitty. You're not yourself. But, Raph brought it on himself. Fuckin' rape? Please don't joke about that."

O_o

Raphael? Rape?! No. No fucking way! "YOU ASSHOLE!" The sound blast mushroomed over acres and acres. Then, there was quiet. A stillness in the air. Thunder with no brakes answered. The rocks on the ground skittered and jumped.

It hurt worse than a knife in the eye; a double-decker greyhound plowed over Raphael and _ragdolled_ him through gravel and dirt. After tumbling to a stop, the mutant stretched his face from the sticky gelatinous mud. He ended up in a tar pit, where "rapist" was chiseled into a tombstone.

The old-timey radio also stuck out the mire,

Leo's gear creaked before he spoke, "I'm sorry, you're right, Don. I'll wake her up gentle." His voice got quieter, as if he had moved away. "Excuse me? Miss? Miss? Damn, she's still out. What the-" Choking noise. Scraping noises gave way to a hoarse cry. "Give me a light!"

Donnie yelped, "What? What now? Here! Catch!"

Something clicked. That conniving jackass's murmur sounded hopeless. "She's. She's green."

.

.

Not abandoned, lol! To be continued! Thank you so much for reading, please let me know if you have any suggestions, I appreciate all thoughts! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Purty please tell me what you think - it helps! : ) ALL thoughts welcome. Thank you for reading!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Was Leo really standing here? Yep. And, a green skinned Maryjane breathed all raspy bent back over one green Leo-arm. They were the _same_ damn color. Last thing Leonardo remembered, his name had rolled off the girl's tongue and vaporized the air around him.

Leo looked in Leo's other hand. Leo thought, Donnie's flashlight!

"What?" Donnie said that!

"It's me!" Leonardo's heart triumphed!

"The fuck?" Donatello's night vision goggles powered up.

It was an accident Leo blinded his poor brother with the flashlight! Don keeled over, _curse-howling_ like on the moors at midnight.

Wait! What was that?

The flashlight clattered away.

He was coming. A sharp, hollow noise rung around Leonardo's skull. Fucking tickled. Something hot and sticky oozed out his earhole. Checking his palm, seemed a big, nasty horsefly had been killed, or some shit.

 _Aw, look who got out_.

"No!"

 _Drop it!_

An eye-squinting scream faded in the turtle's head.

Maryjane fell to the floor and puddled there. That trooper didn't move a muscle. She'd survive. Dark tied up another mess, like:

 _Tzzzzitt, tzzzzitt!_

Scooping up the flashlight, Dark got comfortable in his skin. After a nice deep breath, he rolled out those achy shoulders, and his gangster stance adjusted.

"Are you? Are you _fucking_ with me?" Don's 'I want to believe' inquiry had to wait.

"Tell Mikey I'm inbound with the package."

Dark gathered up his floppy bunny.

"You are scaring me, Leo!"

"And, don't call me that."

Don's brain went to Vegas and stupid little question signs popped up in brother's hazel eyes. Struck dumb was a new look for him.

"Call me an ambulance."

Pretty funny, huh, Leo?

Leo?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Belly down in the dew laden grass, naked as the day he had hatched, Leonardo was numb from snout to tail. Lethargic. This little turtle had awakened in a nightmare, or perhaps, Central Park after midnight.

Fine, blond hair spilled on Leo's shoulder. His guts knotted. But. When giant hands took all his weight, they were so _warm_ , their hold so strangely _divine_.

Everything turned around.

A huge demoness pinned his shell into the earth. Fucking teeth grew out her already slashed throat. And, with each rasping word, the new mouth-slit fluttered.

"KisSSss Meee."

Leo squirmed with no escape from the hellish maw. Air! AIR! He was caving in! Piss trickled hot down his tail. Fuck, FUCK!

Moaning and gurgling, the demoness had a refined pallet for screams of desperation. She savored his pain. When her teeth clamped down, Leo was glad. Inside a hot, fleshy vacuum, Death welcomed him. Selfish to the very end.

"Not yet, baby."

Maryjane wanted her turn.

Alone. Alone in the void. Spread eagle and veins popping, Leonardo strained against a spider web. The sparkly cords dug into his flesh like tiny hacksaw teeth. "How?" He growled through the pain. Was this happening? More pain arrived.

A spider with a long, silky ponytail inspected her prey. He saw his reflection, cringing away, in her eight bulbous eyes.

So many bristly stubs, scraping over his body. "No!" The worst pair of "hands" snaked in between his thighs. "NO! Ga'agh!"

His fucking dick untailed.

Maryjane cooed and laughed, kneading his throbbed organ. "You want this."

"Fu-K'Stop!"

"Admit it." She tugged Leo's cock like she knew him.

He lubricated for her. "G'uf-Fuck you!"

"Guilty." Maryjane wrenched off his penis with a _pop_.

Leonardo's scream got devoured down her throat like a strand of spaghetti.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Don had no choice, okay? _Batshit_ was flying the coop with the poor girl slung over his shell. Hog-fucking-tied, I tell you. He had to stop that traumatized _Jackass_ before the victim got hurt, again.

Phone raised, he yelled, "I'm calling Master Splinter!"

Leonardo _skid-circled_ around in the dust.

The girl splat down.

Her curvy body made the same dull slapping noise on the floor, as before.

"Fucking stop that!" Don's gut sank; her skin _had_ turned green.

His brother attacked. And, it wasn't like sparing, or when they just wanted to fuck each other up. _Not Leo._

A monster pried Don's phone away.

" _Dracarus_." Electricity discharged through the cell and racked through the holder's body. Goodnight, Not-Leo

That bought a few minutes of peace and quiet. Bro slept like a fucking baby.

Donatello crawled to the young lady twisted on the floor. He nudged her. "I am _so_ sorry." Checking her pulse, Donatello wished she was clean and rid of them. Was this some kinda allergic reaction? _Jesus-fuck._ Her face, neck, arms, fingers, through the holes in her pants, every part of her it seemed, a muted green.

He touched her dirt and blood encrusted face.

One of her eyebrows slipped off.

He screamed then gagged. _Oh God Oh God_. Her eyebrow skin wasn't bloody and gory underneath, but rather smooth, like she had never had eyebrows. Her tooth! Holy shit, it had healed!

Donnie scooted his tail away, backing into Leo's body. He had ruined Don's dreams. And, that confused asshole never said thank you.

 _This_ should have been step two. Scrolling through his contacts, he highlighted MASTER.

Calling.

Fuck, it was ringing. He opened his tech pack and two holographic screens appeared in mid-air. Don rubbed his palms. Time to make up with the NYFD servers. Real clean affair. Slip in slip out. The Man would never know.

"Hello?" Splinter answered.

This was all Raphael's fault.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Hive had given their order. Possible heart attack. The Hole in the Donut shop. Male, aged sixty-two, had CP and lost consciousness leaning against a dumpster, blah-blah-blah, here we go, again.

A donut wanted Astrid Mendoza.

Flipping the siren off, the veteran paramedic guided her rig down the alleyway. She got it, New York, it was late.

Her crewmate, Folsom, bounced along as The One Who Attends. Texting. She preferred Driving. Let him do all the diagnosing and deciding, and of course, The Paper Work. _Dios!_

Her brakes squeaked to a halt at the intersection in between the buildings. A metal chair propping open a backdoor. The light poured out the shop.

There were the dumpsters. No obvious body. Park. The Lead Medic stabbed the younger man with some What The Hell eyes. "Folsom!

Much like a prairie dog, he heard trouble and buried the phone for safe keeping. "Shit, sorry."

Two doors didn't slam as the pair exited the cab. The smell of fried dough came wafting out the open door. They checked the dumpsters. Couple cats mewed and scurried away.

"Anything?" The lanky EMT called over.

"Just us chickens." She circled back around to face her partner.

"Hello?" An older lady in an apron came out the door.

"Ma'am!" Folsom jogged over. "Did you call 911?"

"No! I work here." She showed her palms, covered in sugar-sprinkle-dough dust. "What happened?"

Folsum shrugged. "Can't say. Are you sure you're alright?" He raised his caring eyebrows at the granny.

The lady's friendly laughter put everyone at ease. "I'm fine. You two want to come in?"

"No, but I will." Folsom winked at his partner. "Be right back."

Diets and donuts don't mix, plus, Astrid Mendoza had packed a sensible snack. Tummy growling, she squeezed back into the driver's seat.

"Folsom checked his phone on the sly. Mendoza pizza rolled her eyes and told the stout woman leaning in the doorway. "What a waste." "Sure you're alright, sir?" The baker's groan of disappointment melted into a playful tone. "Hey, don't say that, I bet I can change your mind! Gimme a minute, yeah?" He scurried off into the shop. Getting a prank call was bad luck

She fidgeted with her engagement ring. The fat bride-to-be imagined buttons shooting off a barely affordable wedding dress. Crystal fasteners tripping the waiters carrying her four-tier wedding cake. Her mother-in-law pointing and laughing.

"Some prank, huh?

" _Carajo!"_ Mendoza cursed at Folsom. He climbed into the cab eating a donut.

"Sorry!" Crumbs shot out his mouth while his chipmunk cheeks lied straight to her face. "I hate warm donuts."

Mendoza was lucky to have him as a partner, she'd ridden with all kinds of sphincters. "Thank you for not bringing any back."

"No problem!" He patted his almost a belly. "I just ate half a dozen."

Laughing, Mendoza clunked the vehicle in reverse and eased on the gas. "That bad, huh?"

A jarring, tinny noise made her yelp. Tires crunched on pavement. The ambulance rocked to a stop. "The hell was that?" Some trash, maybe?

Folsom was halfway out the door. "It's fine."

"'K." Her partner got smaller in the side mirror.

Astrid spied the box hidden not so carefully by Folsom. Curvy green letters. Donuts.

Breathing much too heavily, Mendoza stretched over and kept an eye on the side mirror. Mendoza grasped the box. Calories jiggled around in there! Possibly, donut holes. She had to investigate.

After wiping her mouth, she concluded she had ingested three donut holes.

"Hey, Folsom!" No answer. "Joel!" Quiet as mass on Wednesday.

Astrid climbed out. "Hey! You okay?"

Her partner's whisper. "Mendoza!"

This was enough to trigger her legs. She ran to the back of the ambulance. "I'm comin!'"

Astrid Mendoza prayed for another prank.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Will fix confusing areas later, lol, must move forward! Thank you for anyone reading : D Any comments welcome and appreciated! Hope you like Mike after this chapter.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Along with a few stray cats, Michelangelo had cleared the alley in record time. His confidence died, though, when his brothers' phones kept going straight to VM. Clueless and alone, the baby had only _thought_ he was scared.

Master Splinter had showed up pissed AF and the old man didn't even know the whole story! At least Most Favored Son knew _not_ to ask any questions, or scream like a girl, for his ass whoopin'.

Just one more slice of pain, that's all. Dad had to hit _a lot_ harder to get Ugly to say what really happened. Yes, sir.

The sirens closing in had ended Sensei's interrogation. "When the man comes around, break his face."

All this to save a rapist.

 _No, dude!_ The grunt had sworn to help Donnie, who better have a good damn reason for sending Master on the warpath without a head's up. Yes, sir.

So, here we are.

On top of the ambulance, a sniffling Michelangelo hid with a knocked-out EMT. Blood drooled out the man's mouth to pool on the cold, white metal, while Mike hovered spread-turtle over the good guy. It didn't feel like helping.

The lady paramedic, Mendoza, lumbered to the back then stopped on a dime. "What the hell?"

The ninja didn't move. He imagined her checking out the tin can and string tied to the bumper. He heard panic-y, shallow breathing, and her heart beat was his heart beat. Her heart beat was his heart beat.

Michelangelo hazarded a look at the horror movie scene below.

Sensei, wearing only the fur god gave him, stalked up behind the stout lady in a blue jumpsuit. He was a well-oiled tank rolling towards a bird with a broken wing. The ninja master wrapped his tail around her ankles, smothered her face with his huge clawed paw, and took her down to the ground. Stradling her, he put whispers in her ear.

Master's words made her comply. At least Dad didn't backhand her, hearing her muted fearsome noises was torture enough for Mikey.

The ambulance jostled as the lady got pushed inside the back.

Before following, Splinter reminded Michelangelo. "Do it." Dad had said this wouldn't be easy. Luckily, dude didn't move. The woman blubbered as the back door squeaked closed.

"I'm not gonna hit you." _Again._ The thug reassured. Another spit bubble popped on Folsom's lips.

Master and the woman spoke indistinctly. There was banging and metal scraping. A muffled yelp.

Three AM according to Mikey's fake Rolex, and rubbing his throbbing jaw, he winced. The non-addict punched out two yellow squares from a blister pack. Then, Mike dropped two more pieces into his palm. After a few rusty chews, the dumbest turtle was smarter. More focused. _BuzZZzZeD_.

Gathering the man up, Mikey jumped to the above fire escape and _king-konged_ his way up the building.

The victim moaned and swayed around all seven floors up.

On the roof, Mike took the guy's driver's license and cell for Master. "Sorry, man." Then a pack of smokes appeared in Mike's hand. "Crap." Folsom's puffy, distorted face was gonna hurt, for sure, when he came 'round.

Splinter always said, money heals all wounds. Michelangelo unscrewed a nunchaku, and a roll of cash popped out. He tucked his savings inside the EMT's pocket and whispered. "Thanks." The teen had always wanted to try real tobacco.

Mikey was a good guy, right? Hate burned a spot in his mutant heart. Depends who you ask, now.

Raphael had raped the entire Clan.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reading, and thank you to the kind person who nominated this fic for Best Dark Fiction for the TMNT Reader's Choice Awards! xoxo

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Do it." Splinter had ordered his pride and pain.

The ambulance doors _klunked_ shut. Close quarters. Ms. Mendoza squished her ample bottom into the far corner. It was like she'd never seen a giant rat before.

Splinter squinted in the humming, white light. "How are you doing, my dear?"

Among other things, beating the sense into Michelangelo had dulled the edge off Splinter's razor-sharp anger. Good thing, too, for this lady's sake.

She finally remembered how to formulate words. "Where's my partner?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Folsom, he's on the, how-do-you-say, mothership."

"What?!" Her face paled. Splinter controlled the smile tickling his whiskers and admired her bravery. She managed to ask, "What are you doing to him?"

Ms. Mendoza flinched when he spread his well-manicured hands. "Don't you worry, we're not the anal probing kind of aliens. He's perfectly fine." He let that sink in for a moment. "I do have a test for you, though."

The EMT lady blinked eventually. "What?"

"One of my specimens has a knife in his eye, and I want to see if you can take it out without killing him."

This did not sit well. "That's…" Head shaking. "No! No way!"

Splinter got nose to snout with her, putting some gravity into his red, itchy eyes. "I think you will. In fact, I heard, humans will do anything to survive."

If the woman shrank away from him anymore she'd the turn inside out. Her body jerked at Michelangelo, who tapped on the backdoor, signaling his return.

Hoping she was smart, Splinter ordered. "Gather what you will need. Now." He didn't want to kill another good woman _. Poor Johanna._

The EMT casually opened a drawer and brandished a scalpel. "Stay back, _ratón_!" She slashed the air to pieces.

Splinter twirled his whiskers. In hindsight, smoking that Indica in the cab over here had kept him mellow, but now, he was not only an alien, but a galactic bastard with a sick, medical fetish. Awkward way to start a first date.

He swept her off her feet. The sausage-woman crumbled to the floor and scrambled for her toothpick-like "weapon". She clutched the fallen scalpel like she'd done something _Olympic_.

Splinter rolled his eyes then noticed his tail. The tip snaked over his shoulder, rising up like a hungry cobra. Damn thing often had a mind-of-its-own. The scalpel snapped clean out Ms. Mendoza's grip. It was gone. He dismissed his appendage with a wave of the hand. Magic.

"Let me show you what we're dealing with." Splinter swung open the ambulance doors and called his not-so-lovely assistant. "You."

Spoiler Alert! It was Michelangelo. Perhaps Ms. Mendoza had expected another giant _ratón_?

 _Johanna's dead._

Let's focus on the present.

The turtle's unholy face convinced the paramedic that now was a good time to pray. She rocked back and forth whispering en Español.

"Master." Bruised and bitter, Michelangelo handed over a phone and wallet. He looked and sounded like he had landed without a parachute. But, the teen was a fast healer and his old man always took it easy on him.

Splinter treated Michelangelo with a crushing hug, whispering. "Good work, my son. Now, help me with the stretcher. She's coming with us."

The embrace tightened. "Really? To save Raphie?"

 _For fuck's sake, Child!_ "If he's not already dead; let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Beep-beep. Beep. Beep-beep.

 _Am I dreamin'?_

No. Raphael was not at the bus stop anymore.

Beep-beep. Beep. Beep-beep.

Dats a fuckin EKG. Yeah. Heard it a million times on tv. The fuck was he? Shit like that ain't in the sewers.

A bandage covered half the turtle's face, so he concentrated on the unbandaged, closed eye. The only eye. His body broke out in a cold sweat. The eye struggled to follow orders but it finally popped open.

"Raph!" Donatello was at his brother's side.

Raphael viewed the world through a peephole. Plastic sheeting covered every inch of the room. Everywhere. Just like the plastic sheeting he had snatched down from the bridge. For the body.

Raphael's voice slurred. "Let me up!" He'd heard toothless hobos more articulate than him.

The red ninja twisted in his restraints. He looked down. _There were no restrains_. His arms just twitched and danced around.

Dr. Don to the rescue. "Whoa! Whoa! Take some deep breaths for me. Try opening and closing your fists. That's it. You have been heavily, _heavily_ sedated." Fuck that hesitation. "For a while."

Raphael tongue was a lead tea bag. "How long?"

"Seventeen days."

"Fuck." Red asked, "Where's my eye?"

Donnie's hands shook like he was drugged out his mind. He checked the IV trying to cover the hurt springing to his eyes. Raph wasn't blind.

Donatello picked up a syringe handy on a shiny, metal tray. "It's gonna be okay." He plunged the contents into his brother's IV. That shit told no lies, at least.

Raphael heard the goddamn theme to Sesame Street, now. "What you doin' to me?"

"Sorry, it's morphine. I need to stay calm, which means, you cannot go charging around the Lair."

A chair creaked under Don. He took Red's hand. Oh, sunny days, Donnie took his glasses off.

"Raphael. I'm sorry. Your eye is gone."

Gone. He imagined his bloody eyeball comet circling the toilet bowl, then with a bubbling, sucking sound, down the hole.

Fuzzy-fuck-me, Raphie felt good. Magma no longer waited beneath the surface, and the only thing he wanted to do to Leonardo was hug him to death.

Don spoke in slow motion. "How's your pain level?"

Gone. Everything was a-okay. When could he have some more morphine? "I miss Leo."

Sniffing the air, Donnie cocked his head. "Shit!" He ran over to the door and cracked it open, just as quickly, he shut it. "Shit. Master's coming."

"Dad?" Raphael wanted a hug!

Donnie's coffee breath got close. "Listen, big guy, pretend to be asleep, yeah? Can ya do that for me?"

That was the stupidest idea ever; and of course, he could. "I love you, D." Raphael's head-music swelled.

Don's voice rose an octave. "Master!"

Smoking a cigarette, Splinter forced out a heavy breath. The hate-cloud hit Raphael's face. His father snapped. "Well? How is he?"

"The same, Master." Donnie awkwardly coughed.

Silence. No: 'I just wanted to check on my dear boy' or 'I wish he were awake!'. Only burning puffs and pissed off exhales. All the relief crumbled away from Raphael's heart.

Donatello filled the gap. "As soon as my brother wakes up you'll know."

 _SLAP!_

Donatello's anguished cry crackled around the room.

The morphine leash cinched tighter around Raphael's neck.

Master hissed. "He is no longer your brother. It's bad enough having a new mouth to feed, but, I also have to pay that cunt at the hospital, don't I? DON'T I?" Raph only hears the drag of a cigarette. "What do you say?!" Splinter's tail swished in the air.

Donnie stutters. "T-Th-Th-Thank you, Sensei."

"I won't support this much longer. Get him conscious and get him out."

Raphael kept his eyes closed for a long time. No. His eye. Just one. The warm hand on his shoulder got him to look up.

Don whispered, "You're my brother."

"Not if you knew."

"What?" Don didn't like that.

Raphael ignored all the questions from his brother, because, there she was. The Blond. She gave him the middle finger with a big, red smile on her neck. Raphael shut his lonely eye and bawled. He had killed her. He could _never_ deny that. Did Donnie know?

The questions stopped. Donnie looked frantic for an answer. Raphael had to say something, and unfortunately, he probably sounded a lot like a rapist, now.

"I didn't rape that girl."

Donnie swallowed all the certainty from a moment ago. "So, what don't I know?"

Raphael's soul was gone. "Dunno. My head's all fucked up."

"Just rest. I'll go find Leo."

"Okay, yeah." Raph stopped his brother before the door closed. "Hey, what happened to that girl?"

"Maryjane is our new sister."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N Thank you for sticking with me and reading, I really hope you like this direction! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

Honestly, Splinter wished his rapist son had bled out on the table, but that didn't happen, Ms. Mendoza had miraculously stabilized Raphael. Now, Splinter escorted the paramedic through the sewer. She was going home alright.

Master had to keep this lady calm and unsuspecting for a little longer. He thickened his frail, old rat accent. "Thank you for saving my son."

"You're welcome, I guess." Ms. Mendoza patted a duffle full of Splinter's hush-money. "This helps."

"It's the least I can do." Ha! Splinter's fucking life savings weren't going anywhere. Surprising how much cash gets flushed down the drain.

He stopped at a ladder. "Here is where we part ways, my dear."

Ms. Mendoza adjusted the canvas bag. "Okay." She seemed to wrestle with something in her mind. "Goodbye, then."

Splinter knew Ms. Mendoza would run straight to the police. She was no hogosha and he had held her by force. Threatened her life.

Stop dragging this out!

"Goodbye." A tail whipped around Ms. Mendoza's neck. He squeezed so hard her face turned purple. Veins popped. She scratched at his choking grip. Then, her arms fell. She gurgled. Dead weight plopped to the ground, and he checked for a pulse. After it was over, Splinter turned out all her pockets and slung the duffel of money over to a dry spot. He carried the body topside and threw her in the first dumpster he saw.

Permanent peace of mind.

At least Ms. Mendoza's family would have closure. Not like Johanna's family. Nobody ever found his love's body - mutated and torn.

"Jesus, fuck." It still hurt fifteen years later.

Walking back to Lair, Splinter thought about how to interrogate a rape victim who had also turned into a mutant. Something nicer than: Your rapist's mutagen rich semen turned you, and really, you are lucky to be alive. Oh, and by the way, you're going to live with us for the rest of your mutant life.

It was too much, and Splinter wanted to get high. Forget all this shit.

When Splinter returned to the Lair he redistributed the cash into his rat's nest of a bed. Next, he found Donatello and Michelangelo attending to Raphael. Leonardo hadn't left the poor unconscious girl's side. Good, the eldest could keep her fed, watered, and exercised, while Splinter figured out what the fucking-fuck to say.

 **NOW**

Dark looked like a goddamn saint, yet get this, this whole time, he only pretended to care for Maryjane. (Don't tell Master Splinter.)

Alienating Maryjane was super easy because nobody knew how to act, or what to say, around the pseudo rape victim.

Plus, she was green. All the hair had mysteriously fallen off her entire body. And, what's even more fucked up? Dark had successfully made Maryjane as crazy as him. Yep. The poor little, traumatized girl was virtually a mute thanks to his nightly lessons.

We'll get to Maryjane's education soon, but first; breakfast.

 **6:00 AM**

Dark strode through the hall with Maryjane trailing on his heel. The fluorescent lights flickered like they were in an asylum, or some shit. That was because Donnie was always taking care of Raphael, who had been sleeping in a comfy coma for the past two weeks, in case you forgot. Fuck you.No, fuck you, Leo.

"Morning, Mike!" Dark entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Leo. MJ."

Maryjane's chair screamed on the linoleum. The bad girl looked her master and he made sure to ignore her. Dark closed the fridge. M-fucking-J, huh? He poured on the charm while pouring her milk. "MJ, how are you feeling this morning?"

She stirred her Lucky Charms and shrugged.

"It's just." Dark turned to his brother. "Mikey, does MJ look greener today?"

Michelangelo's sunny disposition clouded over. He pursed his lips. And, get this, his stare fried the eggs on his plate. Hilarious!

The kid finally responded. "I dunno."

It was true and everyone had noticed, in fact, every day more scales surfaced on the girl's body. But, who cares? Everybody got problems, right?

"Raphael is awake."

Even the kitchen table jumped at Sensei's appearance.

Leo watched Michelangelo bolt towards the needle room while Maryjane clutched her seat.

Master told Maryjane. "Good morning, child. I am sure you have been dreading this conversation as much as me, but, we cannot postpone it any longer." The rat snapped his fingers at Dark. "The key."

Dark handed Maryjane's room key over.

Master Splinter cracked his tail. "The fuck are you waiting for, boy? Go!"

"Hai, Sensei!"

Jogging through the poorly lit lair, Dark smiled so much it hurt. He wasn't scared at all, even racing towards the scapegoat's bedside.

Leonardo's reputation was as solid as whatshername in the freezer.

 **THE NIGHTLY LESSON**

Dark crept into Maryjane's bedroom.

The mattress squeaked. He crushed the air out her chest a little and her muffled yelp died hot on his hand. A familiar look of shock, horror, and confusion melted into acceptance. Maryjane didn't fight him. Not anymore.

Dark made a funny noise at the back of his throat. He swished some saliva around at a torturous pace. Finally, a thread of gelatinous mucus descended towards Maryjane's mostly open mouth. You heard right. Wide eyed and ready, dirty and disgusting, she gulped down Dark's fluid.

Bitch gave his tail weird, twitchy ideas, but her training was more important. Memorizing her lies, to be exact. Besides, Dark truly got off on getting away with murder. And, you know what? Being judge, jury, and one devilishly handsome executioner felt fucking perfect.

Dark rubbed her belly. "Good girl. Now, tell me who raped you?"

 **NOW**

"Maryjane?" Splinter asked the poor girl, who he had been avoiding like the plague. "Did you hear me?"

"Raphael raped me." Maryjane's spoon clanged around in her cereal bowl.

Splinter's ears folded back. The girl's bluntness was as unexpected as it was jarring, but, how the fuck was she supposed to act?

Procuring a pack of Winston's from his dusty old robe, Splinter offered politely. Maryjane took a cigarette, and he lit hers and his. Ladies first.

After a few puffs, Splinter said, "Again, I cannot stress how sorry I am."

Maryjane's eyes darted behind Splinter. He turned his head. No one was there. She said, "I just want to go home."

Splinter ashed on the floor. This was supposed to be the rape conversation, not the, you are never going home chat. Fuck. He was a shitty father. "No one can know of our existence."

"I won't say anything, I swear!"

If the girl got too upset, locking her back in her room would be difficult. Splinter lied his tail off. "My dear, of course you will go home."

The smoke lingered in the air.

Splinter hung his head because he had raised a fucking rapist. Now, a daughter had been dumped in his lap, so he supposed this was his chance to not be such a shitty father. He wouldn't force the girl to live with Raphael. "We have to get rid of Raphael first."

The boys should have had a mother. They almost did.

His Johanna had died in his arms after they made love for the first and last time. Their intimacy had killed her. From the inside out.

How Johanna had screamed, grabbing at her back, and Splinter watched, powerless, as a rat tail split her pelvis apart. The mutant appendage had twitched around for many minutes after Johanna stopped breathing.

"Get rid of him how?" Maryjane asked, jolting Splinter back to the present.

"Ah. Fret not. Raphael will live the rest of his days alone and suffering for what he did to you. Banished."

Maryjane could take Raphael's old room. She didn't know it yet, but, she had a brand-new family. A brand-new daddy. Jesus, fuck, that sounded awful.

The girl looked at Splinter like she had been raped by him and said, "Fuck that."

"What?" The rat's insides twisted into a knotted snake.

Maryjane spat in her hand, and the cigarette sizzled in her palm. "I want him to burn."


End file.
